You are Me and I am You!
by MatriXX
Summary: Karin and Kenta experience the strangest day of their lives. Rated T for sexual humor.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fun little fanfic I'm doing on the side while working on my more serious one. I wanted to write something with a lot of humor, so I thought this would be fun to write.

Enjoy! And don't forget to comment!

* * *

"...this has got be a joke."

Kenta Usui awoke in a fluffy warm bed, next to him, the alarm clocked ticked 7:00 a.m. he looked about the room, incredibly confused.

This wasn't his room.

In fact, he'd never seen this place before.

He looked down at the sheets he held between two tiny, girly hands.

"These aren't my hands..." he felt himself all over, further confirming this fact. everywhere felt squishy, and he was missing that certain thing. Not to mention his chest taking up his lower peripheral vision... jumping out of the bed in shock, he yelled, _**"What the hell is going on?!"**_

"Am I..." he noticed his reflection from the small mirror on the nightstand.

And he was right.

* * *

"Kenta! Wake up! Or you'll be late for school!"

"wuh..? ..Kenta?"

"It's not like you to oversleep like this. Are feeling okay?"

Karin Maaka rubbed her two wide eyes while her tall body rose upright slowly from the futon.

" *yawn* ...ah? Fumio-san?"

"...eh? Um, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Uh, why am I in Usui-kun's house? And what's wrong with my voice?"

_**"Kenta! I'm going to the pharmacy! Get some rest!"**_

With that, fumio dashed out of the apartment, worrying for her son's health.

"...what just happened?"

Karin arose from the futon, noticing that the room seems a little smaller once she stood.

Perhaps she had gotten taller?

She scratched her head. hmm.

she should probably switch shampoo brands.

Speaking of hygiene, no morning is complete without a good face wash. It should help her think through this a little better. She headed towards the Usui's sink, and thoroughly rinsed her face with cold water. She dried her face off, feeling much better.

And then she looked up at the mirror hanging above the sink.

Karin was very, very, very, very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

I had fun writing this. Mostly because I relate to it. XD

Also, the image at the top is pretty much Kenta's face when the wind goes under the skirt.

Next chapter is when things get crazy and even more hilarious!

Don't forget to comment!

* * *

Usui Kenta rustled through karin's clothes drawers, because, well, he couldn't just go out in karin's pajamas.

The top drawer contained only underwear and bras. he didn't linger his eyes there very long, and just picked one of each quickly.  
Once he unbuttoned the pink pajama top and took off the bottom, now came the difficult part.

_Ok, ok... I'll just put them on quick without looking. Right, ok._

This proved to be impossible. Apparently, putting on underwear blind is about as easy as find a dog with purple polkadots.

_**"Oww!"**_ He tripped and fell forward, but at least he managed to get both legs through. All he had to do was pull them up.

The bra proved to be the real challenge. He pulled the one he was wearing off from the front, and it hurt. He probably pulled an arm muscle in the process too. Without support, his chest felt really heavy and it felt pretty weird. Well, that's not something he should be thinking too much about right now.

He held up the new bra in front of him.

_Oh. There's a hook in the back to take it off. Now I feel stupid..._

Kenta pulled the bra on, and managed to do it with completely averted eyes.

_I guess i just hook it in the back now... huh?_

missed. missed. missed. He kept missing the hook and his arm ended up swishing up and down in a frenzy to get it hooked.

_**"Come on! Come on! Get through! Damn it!"**_

After five long minutes of struggle, he finally got it hooked. He breathed a big sigh of relief.

_Definitely an acquired skill. I have a feeling i'm going to need to know how to do this later..._

He quickly put on karin's uniform and shoes with ease, grabbed her school bag beside her nightstand, and left the room.

The entire house was pitch black. Karin's room was in the upper floor, so he had to take caution with the steps so he wouldn't trip and fall.

Once he made it outside, a strong cold breeze blew at his side.

_"eeeeee~~~"_

The wind blew straight up the skirt, which gave him the strangest cold chill he'd ever felt.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to wearing a skirt._

* * *

_**"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"**_ Karin pinched herself fifty times to make sure she wasn't in some kind of dream. Or maybe nightmare would be a better word?

_**"Why am I in Kenta-kun's body?!"**_

She knew this world was full of strange things. She was one of those strange things. But never in a million years would she have ever thought something like this would happen.

"...I've gotta find out what's going on! And hopefully find out what happened to Kenta-kun too!"

She ran out of the Usui's apartment towards her home on the hill. Something crazy was going on and she had to get to the bottom of it!

...hopefully before she had to use the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is quite a bit longer than the last two, eh?

Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to comment!

* * *

_**You are Me and I am You?! - chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I've gotta find out what's going on here. And what happened to Karin._

Kenta walked at a brisk pace towards his apartment below the Marker's mansion. He wanted to check to see if his theory on what's going on is correct.

_Logically, or maybe i should say "illogically", if I'm in Karin's body, then she should be in my body. Kind of like that one movie..._

"Huh?"

Someone seemed to be running towards him. It looked like a tall teenaged boy. His hair was short and a bit unkempt and he had pretty creepy eyes--

_**"That's me!"**_

Karin noticed someone wearing a Shiihaba High girl's uniform. She had dark hair and was a bit short--

_**"That's me!"**_

Karin was about to stop in her tracks, but she tripped on a large rock and ended up falling on top of Kenta.

"ow, ow, ow~" Karin rubbed the cuts on her legs from the fall. Kenta had no injuries, and went through Karin's bag and found some bandages to stick on the nasty spots.

"Th-thank you, me..."

"...me? so I was right! you're in my body and I'm in yours!"

"Kenta-kun? _**....KENTA-KUN!**_" she squeezed him tightly. A little too tightly.

_**"yoowwwch!**_ squeezing... too... tight...!" Karin immediately withdrew her vicegrip of an embrace and frowned.

"S-sorry. I'm really not used to this body at all."

"I couldn't agree more. I seriously commend you, Karin."

She looked curiously at him. "Commend me for what?"

"Uh, nevermind. More importantly, _**why are you outside wearing nothing but my boxers and an undershirt?!**_"

Karin looked down at the clothes she was wearing, a bit surprised.

"Oh! i didn't even notice. besides, what's wrong with that? It's not _that_ cold outside. I don't see the problem with wearing shorts and a shirt."

_**"Boxers aren't the same thing as shorts! They're guys' underwear! And an undershirt doesn't count as wearing a shirt!"**_ After his small outburst, he sighed.

"At least nobody saw me, er, you. Anyway, let's concentrate on figuring out how to fix this once we get to my apartment."

Karin nodded her head in agreement, "mm."

* * *

He and Karin made it back to the apartment, where Karin put on his school uniform and made herself something to eat. Kenta refused to eat or drink anything because he said he didn't feel like it (this wasn't really the reason, but he didn't want to say why).

They talked for a few minutes, going over what had happened to each of them.

Kenta was in his thinking mode, one hand to his chin, and came up with conclusion:

"So, neither of us knows how this happened, and we don't know how to fix it."

"Looks that way... I think we should tell my family, they might be able to help!"

"How?"

"Down in the basement, there's lots and lots of old books! Maybe there's a book down there that can help us fix this!"

"Well, it's worth a try. For now, we'll just have to get used to this. That means we have to act and do things that you or I would normally do. understand?"

Karin wasn't smart, but she knew what he was getting at.

"Uh, yeah. I think."

"All right. And don't forget to use masculine words in your speech, or you'll sound weird. Remember, you're me and I'm you."

"Ok. We should be going now, or we'll be late for school, Kenta-kun, uh, I mean, Karin."

_This is so weird! I don't know if I can get used to doing this..._

"Oh, i think so too, kenta-kun~" he made out her voice to be a little flirty and high-pitched.

Karin looked a little upset at kenta's impersonation of her. He didn't do it on purpose, he honestly thought she sounded that way to him.

_Oh, come on! I don't even sound like that! Well, two can play at that game. just you wait, Kenta-kun, er, me._

* * *

Kenta's apartment, about 10 minutes after karin and kenta left for school---

* * *

"Kenta! I've got your fever medicine! Just lay in bed and let mommy--huh?"

The apartment was empty.

"Darn, he left. I really wanted to relive the old days where I'd give him his medicine and feed him soup, and sing him a cute lullaby..."


	4. Chapter 4

Exerpt from Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell-Tale Heart", which happens to be my favorite of all his works. ^^

More silly sexual jokes in the next chapter.

Don't forget to comment, peeps.

* * *

"Morning, Karin! Usui-kun!"

Maki Tokitou greeted the two once they arrived in homeroom.

"Good morning, Ma-"

Kenta gave Karin a slight jab of the shoulder, and she recomposed herself.

"er, -Tokitou."

"Good morning, Maki~" Kenta gave off an out-of-character beam and sat in Karin's desk.

Maki leaned to Karin's ear, "Hehe, so what'd you do, you dog? Tell me why Karin is in such a good mood today!"

"Oh, um, no particular reason..." Karin didn't feel like making this conversation any more awkward, so she mimicked Kenta and sat in his desk without saying anything more.

Maki wasn't satisfied with that answer, of course. "Looks like I'll just have to ask Karin during lunch myself then, huh? hehe."

* * *

First Period, English

* * *

_Oh, Karin... if only you'd TRY to study once in awhile. "Friend" doesn't have two E's!_

Kenta nearly spent the entire class period correcting Karin's "self-made" notes. English was probably her second-worst class right behind Math, and it showed when she had to read a passage for the class, _**"But even yet I ref-ree-need? and keepu steeru. I scary breeze. I herudu za ranterun moshunressu. I turai how st-... st-..."**_

The English teacher's jaw dropped at what she was hearing.

Kenta Usui, bad at ANY class?!

It was known throughout Shiihaba High that Kenta was one of the highest ranked students in his grade. Not because he was a genius, but through sheer hard work. Study hard, work hard, save up, was his motto. So how could he allow himself to fall behind?

"U-Usui-san, are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should go the nurse's office for awhile?"

The teacher had no other explanation for this other than, 'he's feeling sick'. Because really, what other reason could there be?

Karin tilted her head behind a little and looked at Kenta for guidance. Kenta nodded his head so much it look like it'd fall off his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling really sick today, *cough* *cough* Thank you..." Karin dashed out of the class and made her way to the nurse's office, and looking back at Kenta's expression through the window the door, he seemed pretty relieved.

"I'm not feeling too well, so is it okay if I just lie down here?"

"Sure. I'll take your temperature."

Karin knew she wouldn't be in here very long if the nurse was going to do that. Still, this office had that familiar smell of disinfectant that she hadn't been in contact with for awhile now, ever since she stopped having nosebleeds. While she definitely didn't miss having those, she sort of missed the nurse's room, if only because it brought her comfort in her otherwise hectic school life.

"Hmm. You don't seem to have a fever. Probably just fatigue. Studying is important, but don't overdo it, okay?"

"Yes, I understand..."

By the time Karin left, second period had already started.

* * *

Second Period, Math

* * *

_AHHH! How am I supposed to KNOW this?! I did study with Kenta-kun, but I still dont't ANY of this!_

Karin's brain felt like it would explode at any moment. It wasn't anything new that Math was her worst subject, but she felt the added pressure of getting a horrible grade put on Kenta's record.

Kenta sat just a few seats behind, and he could clearly see how much her fingers were twitching. And from his angle he could see the entire paper was blank, aside from his name at the top.

Well, he wasn't a supporter of passing notes during class, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"mm?" A boy sitting behind Karin tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a folded paper.

She hid it beneath her arm at just the right angle so the teacher wouldn't see it.

**_Pretend you are sick and get sent to the nurse's office again._**

That's all that was written on the note. But she definitely knew who it was from. Since she didn't have any better ideas, she went with it and raised her hand.

"Excuse me! I'm feeling very sick. May I be excused from class?"

"Oh, Usui-san. Yes, you may."

Kenta had a pretty good reputation, so all went smoothly. She couldn't exactly go back the nurse's office again though, so she just hid herself in the boy's restroom.

* * *

"K-Karin...! This is...! HAVE I STEPPED INTO THE TWILIGHT ZONE?!"

Maki held the results of today's Math test, her face in disbelief because today, a miracle had happened.

"KARIN GOT A PERFECT SCORE ON THE TEST!" Maki couldn't help but inform the entire class of it, gaining everyone's attention.

"WHAT?! Lemme see!"

"That can't be right!"

"Nobody else in this class, not even Fukumi-chan got a 100!"

"She must have cheated!"

Soon, the entire class was huddled around Kenta, asking him what study methods he used and how much he must have studied to ace the test.

Thankfully, he was saved by the bell.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Kenta looked down the hallway but saw no signs of Karin. It was lunchtime, so she'd probably be waiting up the the roof most likely.

...except she wasn't.

"Now where could she be?"

The only other option was their homeroom, but he just left there, so he scratched that off.

"Nurse's office, maybe?" Nope.

"Well, this is strange... WAIT! Could she be...?!"

Sure enough, he was right. There she was, sitting on the floor inside the boy's restroom.

"Don't sit on the floor! Boy's restrooms aren't exactly known for their cleaniness, you know..."

"Ah... sorry. But I couldn't just go back the nurse's office again. Then it would seem like I'm faking it. And someone might catch me up on the roof."

"It's fine, but we're going to have to think of something... you can't exactly keep on feigning sickness."

"But what else can I do? We don't know how to return to our bodies."

"Yeah, you're right. But we'll have to find a way back soon, or, no offense, I don't have much hope for my grades."

"...ah... y-yeah. Umm... K-Kenta-kun?" Her face turned a bright red.

"W-what is it? Something wrong?"

"...I have to use the restroom."


End file.
